WTF? What Happened?
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: Be careful with what you wish for, after wishing Harry finds himself in a different reality and betrothed to Salazar Slytherin. Wait a minute! Tom Riddle is teaching at Hogwarts! And is Salazar's cousin! And trying to marry Harry? This is weird...


WTF? What Happened?

As Harry fell asleep one night he saw a shooting star and wished, "I wish none of this happened…" Unlike every other night, something heard Harry and felt like giving him his wish with a hissed, "_This will be fun…_" Feeling someone shaking him awake, Harry jumped when he saw his mother smiling at him and nearly had a heart attack when his father asked, "Harry? Are you planning on sleeping the day away?" Harry was shocked and he just mindlessly put the clothes his mother handed him on. As Harry walked onto the platform he saw Sirius but Sirius didn't look like he'd been dragged through hell. Sirius smiled as he teased, "What no hug for your godfather?"

Pouncing on Sirius nearly knocking the man over, Harry squeezed Sirius as he thought, "I don't know what the fuck is going on but I glad it happened." Lilly smiled while James joked, "Son the way you're trying to squeeze the life out of your godfather… it's like you thought he was dead or something." Sirius arched an eyebrow when he heard Harry whisper just under his breath, "This is a dream… they're dead… I'm dreaming…" A smooth voice asked, "Ah Lord and Lady Potter, how are you doing today?" Harry's eyes bugged out as he quickly tried to hide behind Sirius at the sight of an older version of the teenage Tom Riddle and Sirius muttered, "What is going through your head Harry? Professor Riddle isn't going to bite you…"

Looking up at Sirius like the man had just grown a second head, Harry squeaked, "Professor?" A hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder and a soothing wave brushed against his mind until he threw up his mental barriers which caused the hand to tighten on his shoulder as a voice purred, "Settle down lil' Potter…" Spinning around, Harry found himself staring at a man who looked like he had a middleweight boxer build and Harry mentally groaned in apparition. Catching the flicker of lust in his little betrothed's eyes, Salazar Slytherin smiled as he said, "What are you trying to do Tom? This student looks like you just scared him senseless…" Shivering at that smile, Harry whimpered just barely loud enough for Sirius to hear and barely kept himself from giving the newcomer a taunting tempting look.

Staring the snowy blonde in those sun-kissed gold eyes, Harry knew he was in trouble this man had all the things to be the pleasurable death of Harry because Harry had figured out what he liked a long time ago. Harry liked men and in particular a man with muscles, exotic eyes, and a habit of running around out in the sun. Salazar was curious about the flickering of emotions in Harry's eyes because most the time his betrothed seem to hate him and he wanted to know what changed. Lilly coughed to get Harry's attention before saying, "Try to behave Harry and try not to get in any more fights with the Weasley boys please… We'll see you for Christmas sweetie… Oh and Salazar a moment please!" Hermione came running and chirped, "Professor Slytherin I've got potions with you again this year! Hello Professor Riddle I hope Defense against the Dark Arts is going to be as fun this year as it was last year." Blinking at the girl, Harry asked, "Hermione..?"

Sneering, Hermione walked away and Ron glared at him as if he was scum leaving Harry slack jawed. Lilly shook her head as she said, "Now Salazar… I know Harry is of age now but I expect him to go to the marriage in one piece… so no seducing him even if you two are betrothed." Sensing something was off, James watched his son's reaction and instead the flash of hate in the boy's eyes a faint pink creep into Harry's cheeks along with a pleased glaze to those deep green eyes. Smiling, Salazar rumbled, "I promise Lady Potter nothing will happen to Harry… that he doesn't want." Lightly smacking Salazar's arm, Lilly gasped in mock horror, "How dare you imply my son is like that?" Clearing his throat, Tom stated, "Our grandfather decided since me and Salazar are merely hours apart that the boy be allowed to choose which one of us two he wishes to marry…"

Rubbing his chin at the changes in the boy, James murmured, "That is generous of him… Harry will of course choose well for himself, but please keep in mind he is still young…" Tom purred, "Lord Potter as Lady Lilly said Harry is of age and the agreement is what it is… Grandfather merely gave the boy a choice between two men nothing more…" Elbowing Tom, Salazar stated as he nudged Harry, "The train is getting ready to leave… come along Harry." Getting a quick kiss on the cheek from his mother, Harry let Salazar lead him to a train compartment and sat down on the seat when Salazar turned on Tom to demand, "Why did you speak Cousin! We agreed to speak only to Harry and only if he chose you would we speak to the Lord and Lady!"

Draco Malfoy waved and motioned for Harry to come with him however Harry shook his head. As the two men kept arguing Harry fumed silently until he snapped as he stood up getting into both men's space, "I'm not a slab of meat! Could you two please stop arguing about my life like I'm not even here!" Shocked by the outburst, Tom went slack jawed because the little bookworm of Slytherin was acting strange. However, Salazar found himself approving of the changes in his little betrothed and also found himself wondering what happened to Harry to change him like this. Storming off, Harry squeaked when Draco pulled him into a compartment with a demanded, "Why the hell were you wondering towards the Gryffindor car? Are you trying to get the Weasley boys to pick on you again?" Staring at Draco, Harry asked, "When the bloody hell did you care about what happened to me Malfoy?"

Blinking, Draco wondered where his friend went and where this spit fire came from. Goyle slowly unfolded himself from Crabbe's grasp as he asked, "Harry? What's wrong you haven't referred to Draco by his last name since you became our friend in our first year…" Smiling weakly, Harry sighed, "Sorry I'm still fumbling from the dream I had last night… for some reason I was your enemy not your friend…" Putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, Draco asked, "You do remember you are part of the Slytherin house and are Professor Slytherin's betrothed right?" Looking down at his uniform, Harry murmured, "So it seems…"

Crabbe asked as Harry sat down, "Must have been a hell of a dream… what was your dream about?" Sighing, Harry stated, "Well ummmm… it's really not important right?" Leveling a look at Harry, Crabbe stated, "If it made you forget your best mate then yes it is bloody well important." Looking at his hands, Harry explained, "I had a dream that I was in Gryffindor and Draco was my worst enemy… it was so real for a second I thought it was real…" Catching sight of Harry's scar, Draco asked, "Where'd you get that?" Seeing Draco's finger pointed at his scar, Harry murmured, "Just knocked my skull a while back nothing big…" Cuddling back up to Crabbe, Goyle stated, "That must be what's giving Harry such horrible nightmares… Harry? Maybe you should snuggle up with your betrothed so you won't have nightmares…"

Shaking his head, Crabbe stated, "He won't have nightmares because he won't sleep or did you forget that Harry is not very fond of his betrothed… Goyle?" Blushing at what his mind came up with what would be keeping him from sleeping, Harry perked up, "What's not to be fond of in the man?" The three turned to look at Harry in shock then Draco said, "You might want to have someone look at that scar… because you must have taken one bloody hell of a good knock to the head for you to say that… you usually are cursing every breath the man takes and the hours he was born before your beloved Tom…" Looking at Draco like the boy had grown a second head, Harry snapped, "What the… never mind I don't want to know…"

The rest of train ride was quiet except for Crabbe and Goyle's snogging but once Harry got off the train he felt someone sneaking up on him. Before Fred could curse Harry, Harry cast Impedimenta wandlessly and stated, "It's best you don't try again Fred or I'll reverse your next curse back at you." Draco was now really wondering where this Harry had come from or where the hell did Harry get such a back bone. Professor Gryffindor walked over and sneered, "That was uncalled for Potter! You are lucky that Slytherin doesn't have any points to lose or your housemates would be very upset with you." Bowing his head, Harry waiting until the Professor was just barely in hearing range before he said, "_**Weasley tried to attack me first sir…**_"

Salazar's jaw dropped along with Tom's when they heard parseltongue come out of the boy's mouth and Tom demanded, "Harry when did you…" Smiling more at Salazar then Tom, Harry purred, "_**Always could… just never felt like using it around you…**_" Walking over to a stunned Draco, Harry motioned toward the carriages and the others followed him. Dinner was more or less peaceful as Harry took note of who was the professors as the Headmaster explained, "Seeing how our beloved founders are retiring from their posts this year they will be supervising our new teachers Professor McGonagall who will be taking Professor Ravenclaw's place as your transfiguration teacher, Professor Snape who is stepping up into Professor Slytherin's shoes as Potions Master, Professor Quirrell will be taking over Professor Gryffindor's place as our Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Hufflepuff will be handing the reins of Herbology to Professor Sprout, and last but not least Professor Dumbledore who next year will be taking on my role of Headmaster will be giving his charms class to Professor Flitwick… now off to bed with you all…"

Harry just stuck close to Draco which didn't seem to make anyone arch an eyebrow as the days passed. One morning, Draco grumbled, "Without a good seeker we are going to lose to Gryffindor again… but I can't think of anyone…" Perking up at the mention of his favorite game, Harry asked, "Can I try out for the position? Please….?" Glancing at Professor Slytherin, Draco muttered, "I guess… but if you get hurt you are the one explaining to your betrothed otherwise he'll skin me alive…" Later that day right before the try-outs, Harry heard Salazar snapping, "What are you thinking? I forbid you from letting him…" Draco's voice snapped back, "I've been around him for years… I have never seen him walk with such confidence or with such grace… I'm willing to let him try… if you are so worried then come down to the pitch and protect him."

When Draco got to the pitch Harry was already there shining a broom and the look on Harry's face was one of anger. Reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder, Draco frowned when Harry pulled away and then he asked, "Did you over hear me and the professor?" Salazar had just walked up when Harry growled, "What do I care if you both think I'm going to fail at the tryouts? It must be great to be able to foresee the future…" Mounting his broom, Harry kicked off perfectly and pulled the broom into a perfect hover before calling out, "Go ahead let the snitch loose but maybe you should get a broom because I am sure you think I won't catch it." Flinching at his betrothed's tone, Salazar leaned back against the pitch walls hidden in shadow.

Sighing, Draco let the snitch loose and suddenly a breeze went past him and he turned around to see Harry holding the snitch. Blinking, Salazar watched as Harry let the snitch go and gave the thing about twenty second head start. Salazar swore his heart was going to stop when Harry went into a steep dive after the snitch and flipped to catch the thing mere centimeters from the ground. Pulling up into a cork-screw, Harry released the snitch again and smiled at the jaw dropped looks the Slytherin team was giving him as he arced into a sharp dive to catch it again. Handing the snitch to Draco, Harry gave him a dark look, "So I guess I would make a lousy seeker… Guess you don't need me for the team… right Professor?" Blinking, Salazar apologized, "I think I spoke too soon about your abilities… I'm sor…" Cutting him off, Harry snapped, "Forget it Salazar… I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you saying something I know you don't mean."

The team turned and glared at Salazar as Harry walked off. Draco was awestruck as he stated, "I better go convince our seeker to join the team…" All as one the Team snapped, "YES!" Chasing after Harry, Draco grabbed Harry's arm to pull him to a stop and panted, "The… team…" Stopping, Harry turned and smiled as he stated, "Catch your breath first Draco." Giving Harry a thumbs up, Draco stated, "You are on the team if you still want to join…" Tapping his chin, Harry stated, "But I thought I was sooo bad at _that position_ that you didn't want me on the team?" Seeing the toying look in those eyes, Draco purred, "Well I'm sure the team can withstand your joining… so you want the position?" Nodding as he grinned, Harry gave Draco a quick hug before vanishing down the corridor.

Salazar was sitting next to Godric as he watched Harry walk out onto the pitch proudly, like he owned it, and Godric sneered, "A bookworm as a seeker?" Turning his broom towards Salazar, Harry smirked as he corkscrewed off after the golden flicker as Ginny looked franticly for the snitch. Madame Hooch gapped as the announcer called out, "Slytherin wins! Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Smirking proudly, Salazar asked, "What was that Godric?" Later on, Godric turned to the twins and stated, "Do whatever it takes… I don't know what changed little green eyes but I want our bookworm out of the running."

At dinner, Harry whimpered as his veins suddenly felt like they were on fire and Draco pulled Harry from the main hall when he caught sight of Harry's molten obsidian black eyes. Yanking his hand from Draco's grasp, Harry motioned for Draco to lead on as he fought to stay on his feet. Collapsing with a loud moan, Harry watched as Draco pounded on Salazar's door and Draco flinched when he heard Harry whimper a noise that sounded more pained than anything else. As the door opened Draco vanished and watched from down the corridor as Salazar ushered Harry into the room.

Motioning Harry to sit on the sofa, Salazar started rummaging for the ingredients to make an antidote when he heard the sound of fabric rustling causing him to spin and grab Harry's wrists as the boy was reaching for the closure of his pants. Groaning as the fabric rubbed his skin; Harry looked up at Salazar and whined as he pleaded with his eyes. Fighting the urge to just let Harry strip, Salazar stated, "You won't like the fact you were naked in front of me when you snap out of the drugs affect…" Hooking a leg around Salazar's hips, Harry purred as he pulled Salazar on top of him, "What's not to like… about you… and me… naked… together mmmmmm…"

Blinking at Harry, Salazar moaned as the boy bucked up into him and gasped out, "It's the drug that's…" Kissing Salazar to interrupt, Harry purred as he rubbed against Salazar's hips, "Shut up… and fuck me…" Groaning as Harry's words went straight to his groin, Salazar grinned as an idea hit him and he wrestled Harry's arms behind the boy's back while turning Harry so the boy was sitting in his lap. Tying Harry's wrists with a green and silver tie, Salazar purred at the shiver that ran through Harry and traced feather light circles over Harry's groin through the fabric of Harry's pants. Bucking into the touch, Harry let out a greedy little whine as Salazar cast wand-less magic that caused their clothes to vanish and Salazar conjured a vibrating plug inside Harry causing Harry to scream in pleasure. Quickly casting a silence charm on the room, Salazar manhandled Harry so the boy was kneeling on the sofa so his mouth would line up with Salazar's cock perfectly and Harry moaned, "I love it… kinky… more… Sal…a…zar." Conjuring a spreader bar between Harry's knees causing Harry's legs to spread even farther, Salazar leaned back as he purred, "You want a taste of me?"

Smirking, Harry answered by leaning down and slowly licking Salazar's cock causing Salazar to moan contently. Covering Salazar's cock head with his mouth, Harry tilted his head so he could look up at Salazar as he sucked hard on Salazar's cock all while working more of it into his mouth. Groaning as Harry deep throated him, Salazar couldn't believe that this was happening and whispered, "Why?" Swallowing around the cock in his throat, Harry moaned as Salazar's hands danced over his body one went to play with the toy inside him while the other moved to tease his hardened nipples. After a few caresses Harry pulled back to scream as he came hard and Salazar smirked as he asked, "Are you going to leave me like this?"

Eyeing Salazar's hard cock hungrily, Harry leaned back down to lick and suck on Salazar like his cock was a popsicicle causing Salazar to groan loudly. Grabbing Harry's hair, Salazar held Harry down as he came inside the boy's mouth and to Salazar's shock he felt Harry swallow. Blinking as he panted, Salazar let Harry sit back as the boy started quivering and Salazar pulled Harry into his arms. Stroking Harry quickly, Salazar smiled as he felt warmth splatter against his stomach and magicked away the toys as Harry went slack against him. Holding Harry as the boy worked blood back in his hands, Salazar smiled weakly as he asked, "So do you regret what we just did?" Weakly grinning as he snuggled into Salazar, Harry shook his head as he whispered, "What was there to regret about it?"

Arching an eyebrow, Salazar studied the boy's face and demanded, "What happened?" Harry shrugged, "I was eating dinner and suddenly it felt like my veins were liquid fire… Draco got me out before it got to the point I couldn't walk." Salazar squeezed Harry and stated, "No… when did you get the scar? What happened?" Blushing, Harry mumbled, "Oh… I knocked my head over the summer nothing serious, honest." Not quite believing that, Salazar shrugged as Harry snuggled into his side and stated, "I let it go then." Harry knew Salazar most likely didn't believe him but Salazar would not ask about it again at least.

Looking up at the larger man, Harry asked, "Did I interrupt something?" Shaking his head, Salazar stated, "I had just finished my dinner and grading… why?" Purring while walking his fingers up Salazar's chest, Harry growled playfully when Salazar jumped a little, "Can't I want to enjoy my betrothed but also be considerate enough to not want to bother him?" Capturing the hand that was playing havoc on his senses, Salazar stated, "Not at all… it's just… you've changed Harry. Mind you I like the changes very much. They just confuse me a little. I would have expected you to go to Tom with this…"  
Cringing, Harry stated firmly and slightly pissed off, "Well stop expecting it… I'm not Tom's toy! Do I have to hex you to convince you? I can't believe that you'd think I'd want him anywhere near me when I've actively avoided the jerk! And to think I was going to thank you for your help!" Pulling Harry fully into his lap when the boy tried to leave, Salazar chastised, "Harry! What has gotten into you?" Fighting halfheartedly, Harry snarled, "I grew up! I grew a bloody backbone because I am SICK of people walking all over me! I don't care how attractive you are! I won't be treated like a little whore! I'm betrothed to you not Tom!"

Surprised, Salazar loosened his grip and Harry managed to catch the man across the face with a bitch slap before exploding out of Salazar's hold. Throwing his clothes on in record time, Harry was out the door by the time Salazar came out of shock and Salazar rubbed his cheek as he muttered, "Damn, I don't remember his left being that mean…" In the corridors, Tom grabbed Harry and yanked the boy into his rooms as Harry squeaked in surprise. Stumbling onto the huge four poster bed, Harry looked up and snarled, "If it's not one of you it's both!" Trapping Harry on the bed, Tom demanded, "Why did you go to Salazar? I'm the one you belong to!" Finally have far more then he could stomach, Harry hauled back and socked Tom in the eye as he yelled, "I belong to no one! So go fuck yourself!"

Tom snarled as he pinned Harry's hands, "What is wrong with you? What potion did Salazar give you to cause this?" Snapping his forehead into Tom's causing the man to roll off him, Harry sneered as he stormed out, "I decided that I don't want someone who is so damn possessive! I hate you!" When he got back to the dormitories, Harry was sobbing and extremely irritated until he demanded to the walls of his dorm, "Why do I attract the possessive bastards?" Draco who had just walked into the dorm room jumped and asked, "What happened?" Turning around, Harry sighed and explained, "First Salazar starts in on how he expected me to go to Tom and then as I'm walking back Tom yanks me into his rooms to demand like it's his business why I went to Salazar! I slapped Salazar to get away and I had to hit Tom to get the jerk to let go of me!"

For several months including the winter break, Harry refused to speak with or even be around Tom or Salazar. April rains poured and Salazar asked as he looked out from under an overhanging, "Trying to make yourself sick Harry?" Turning around, Harry crossed his arms as he responded, "Are you going to be a possessive jerk again?" Shaking his head, Salazar answered, "I can take a hint… unlike others I can think of…" Relaxing, Harry groan faintly as he closed his eyes and stated as he tilted his face up into the rain, "Isn't the rain just so peaceful? I love the feel of it washing away so many things I wish I could forget."

Salazar agreed as he stepped out into the rain, "I know what you mean Harry." Tom ordered from the closest door, "Both of you get out of the rain!" Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed and followed Salazar in out of the rain. Glaring, Tom demanded, "What was going through your heads?" Sighing, Harry took off and darted through a secret passageway down to the Slytherin commons. On the train home after graduation, Harry jumped when Tom entered the compartment with, "How did you manage it?" Smirking, Harry asked, "Manage what?" Crossing his arms as he sat down, Tom answered, "Avoiding me and Salazar at once." Shrugging, Harry answered, "Maybe I know Hogwarts better then you give me credit for… or maybe you are not as omnipotent as you seem to think you are."

Chuckling as he entered, Salazar stated, "Tom he is a speaker and he did find at least two of the shortcuts I made… I'd give him some credit. Oh and tomorrow is the ball Grandfather planned so I hope you two are ready." Harry chuckled, "I'm ready but are you?" Tom joked, "So you know the true purpose behind the evilness of Grandfather's plans." Rolling his eyes, Harry stated, "I don't know what you are talking about Tom or why I am even talking to you." Sighing, Tom muttered, "You are still angry? Alright I'm sorry for whatever I did." Closing his book with a snap, Harry growled, "You don't even realize why I have a right to be angry? You had no right to treat me like your plaything or demand that I answer to you! I am not your betrothed but Salazar's and I'm not a whore! Which you were acting as if you had every right to treat me like."

Going wide eyed, Tom quickly soothed, "I'm sorry Harry. You are perfectly right and I was completely out of line." Opening his book back up, Harry hissed, "_**Don't let it happen again… jerk.**_" The next night, Salazar was quietly talking to the Minister when Harry appeared in flowing silver robes with faint forest green trim and his hair lengthened to flow in gentle waves to his waist. However before Salazar could get away from the Minister Tom had asked for the dance from Harry. Taking the man's hands, Harry let Tom pull him close one hand on his waist as a waltz started up. Finally able to get free close to the end of the dance, Salazar smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

Harry smiled when Salazar smirked at Tom who was now forced to stop dancing. Arching an eyebrow at Salazar, Tom asked, "Do you mind Harry and I were trying to dance?" Tilting his head, Salazar jibed, "You were trying. Harry was succeeding. Grandfather wishes to see you." After Tom left, Salazar asked Harry, "Are you up for something a little more robust?" Smiling, Harry answered, "Are you?" Nodding to the band, Salazar smirked, "I hope Paso Doble isn't too much for you Harry dear…" Transfiguring his robes into a Spanish stylized white dress and charming his hair into a low bun, Harry smiled at Salazar's grin as they stepped out to the middle of the dance floor one hand held at arm's length as they waited for the music to start.

Spinning Harry into his other arm as the beats of a Spanish song started, Salazar caught Harry only to bring the boy back up so Salazar's hands were on Harry's hips so he could bend Harry the other way then smoothly bring Harry back to standing. Snapping a hand as if to knock Salazar's hand away, Harry slowly spun with Salazar as they both had a hand on the other's hip and the opposite one stretched out straight from their bodies. After a few steps they switched which arm was where and continued to spin as the crowd of partiers started to focus on them even more. Harry spun once out of Salazar's arms and Salazar stepped up to grab Harry's hand as the old Mexican music continued to fill the room. Keeping his steps flowing much like as if he were Salazar's cape, Harry steeped across Salazar's path as Salazar stepped to the right.

Gently tugging on Harry's hand causing Harry to spin in once, Salazar slipped his arm around Harry's waist. Spinning Harry as he walked around the boy, Salazar lead Harry's hand to his neck as he pulled the boy in close by the waist as the music's tempo increased. Leaning back as he slid back to the ground, Harry could feel Salazar's breath ghost over his exposed neck as Salazar bent slightly with Harry's lean. Snapping back as Harry's arms snapped into the air, Salazar took a forceful step forward as Harry seem to flutter back to sink onto his hunches. Standing back up, Harry curved an arm over his head while the other curved in around his waist as he retreated one last step. Tom watched from a balcony as Harry and Salazar's hands came together out stretched above their heads as they stepped into each other. Both of them leaned back but Harry added a heavy arch to his back while Salazar kept his back straight to the point of rigid.

Salazar and Harry leaned away from each other again Harry flicked his head hard enough to loosen his bun as Salazar's Grandfather and James Potter caught sight of them. Coming back together and then leaning apart twice more, the dancers were unaware of the audience as Salazar spun Harry away from him only to step up to catch Harry as the boy first leaned back over his right arm then spin so he was leaning over Salazar's left arm. Spinning to Salazar's right arm again, Harry circled with Salazar before sinking down on his haunches to the point his ass nearly touched the ground. Pulling Harry up, Salazar let go of Harry's hands as he caught Harry against his body as Harry's arms wrapped themselves around Salazar's neck and Harry hooked a leg over Salazar's hip causing Salazar's hands to hook themselves one around Harry's back as the other grabbed just behind Harry's knee.

Tilting Harry back, Salazar bowed his head into Harry's chest as Harry gently placed a hand on Salazar's head. Straightening them up to a standing position, Salazar was just leaning in for a kiss when he noticed James and he quickly panted, "That's the way they are dancing now a days… forgive me I need to catch my breath… your son is a very spirited dancer…" Giving Salazar a look, Harry quickly stormed off his high heels clicking on the stone and James stated, "I'm sorry if you are offended…" Shaking his head, Salazar stated, "Not at all… but perhaps I should go to calm the boy." Finding Harry lying on the lip of the fountain still in his dress, Salazar undid his tie then as he unbuttoned his vest Salazar asked, "Where'd you learn to dance like that let alone in that getup?"

Sighing as he stared at the stars, Harry asked, "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm not the same Harry James Potter you've known for seventeen years?" Leaning against a nearby wall, Salazar stated, "It would explain a lot… so yes I would believe you… but that still doesn't explain how you knew that dance…" Sitting up, Harry explained, "Well I had a boyfriend who loved ballroom dancing and since he was larger than me I always ended up being the girl so he even made me learn how to dance in these freaking heels… funny thing was I always learned the dances faster than he did… after a while we even competed but I got sick of him trying to get in my pants or more like under my skirt after a competition… does that answer your question?"

Noticing that they were getting some unwanted attention, Salazar offered his hand to Harry as he whispered, "Come with me? We won't have the peace we want if we stay here." Taking Salazar's hand, Harry moved his hands so he was holding Salazar's arm as was proper and let Salazar lead him off to a hidden alcove that was surrounded by thorn-less rose vines that created a domed cave. As he motioned for Harry to sit, Salazar explained as he walked to the doorway, "I found you here once… you were barely four years old at the time… you were wearing a cute little white sundress and a little pink ribbon in your hair, you used to wear your hair long at least until I mention it looked nice… but when I found you here you didn't hate me and I didn't have to see you glancing longingly at Tom… you were crying when I found you and you welcomed my embrace then… you even let me carry you back to the house."

Looking down at his hands, Harry explained, "You asked about my scar a while back… I lied, I didn't take a knock to the head… the Tom I knew for years went by the name Lord Voldemort, my scar is from when he attacked me… I wasn't even two when Voldemort murdered my parents… he tried to kill me as well but my mother's love stopped the curse and reflected it back at him… this scar, the fact I can speak parseltongue… it all comes from the fact I'm not the Harry you know… or love. I'm sorry Salazar… I really am sorry…" Turning to Harry as the first drops of rain started falling, Salazar shook his head as he stated, "No Harry… the one you took the place of would have never married me… He loved Tom and he hated me so why would I love him? You however are the one I love… you are the brave little boy who would come to me asking for stories before he turned cowardly and unfaithful… maybe that was the first switch and now the powers have righted it… I don't care… I love you…"

Standing up slowly as his dress fluttered around his ankles, Harry walked over to Salazar while gazing into the gold eyes that were darkened with passion and asked, "You love me?" Tom watched through the rain as Harry leaned into Salazar's touch and Tom snarled in rage as Harry leaned into Salazar's body as they kissed. James watched as Tom came storming in and James arched an eyebrow when Tom walked over to Lord Slytherin as he demanded, "Make Harry choose now! Before he is dishonored even more!" Salazar was escorting Harry inside as he took a deep breath and yelled, "Cousin! I have had enough of your games Tom…" Tightening his hands on Salazar's arm to get his attention, Harry cupped a hand over Salazar's cheek and then leveled a glare at Tom as he coldly stated, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, the only feelings I have for you is distrust and dislike… if I have to choose, then I choose Salazar."

Blinking at the hate in the tone, Tom asked almost pleading, "Why? What did I do wrong to make you stop loving me?" Smiling gently, Harry explained, "Maybe you only thought I did… because Tom I never loved you…" Turning to his mother and father, Harry stated, "I will be happy to marry Salazar whenever you two deem it the right time…" Salazar pulled Harry against his side and whispered, "You ready to scandalize them?" Hooking his arms around Salazar's neck, Harry smiled as they started kissing slowly until Tom casted a spell and Harry turned them so the spell hit him in the back.

Harry heard screaming as Salazar eased him to the ground and Salazar frantically scanned Harry's face for any sign that he might lose the boy. The Aurors quickly arrested Tom for attempted murder and Salazar sat silently worrying as the med witches looked over Harry's wounds. Falling asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed, Salazar awoke when he hear a faint whimper and then he grabbed Harry's hand as he said gently, "Don't move my love… you need to lay still." Gripping Salazar's hand, Harry laid still but he whispered when he saw the look in Salazar's eyes, "I didn't want to lose the man I love… you are all I want Salazar…" Tearing up, Salazar bent over Harry and stated, "Thank you Harry but if you ever do that again… I promise I'll fuck your legs out from under you so you can't walk for a month! Do I make myself clear?"

Smiling up at Salazar, Harry nodded as he said, "Clear as air… now about that kiss that was so rudely interrupted?" Gently caressing the side of Harry's face, Salazar licked Harry's lip as he leaned down and, as their tongues dueled, a cough from the doorway attempted to get their attention. Clearing her throat to the point she was nearly killing her lungs, Lilly smiled when Salazar jumped back with a faint blush and she sighed, "Sorry to break up the make out boys but Harry do you think you'll be up for your marriage in two months?" Blinking, Harry swallowed before saying, "If Salazar doesn't try to baby me… then yes…" Looking slightly guilty, Salazar muttered, "I wasn't trying to…"

The first month Harry had to fight Salazar over just about everything but the second month was a little smoother since Salazar figured that fighting Harry wasn't worth the first month of their marriage on the couch. On the day before the wedding, Harry was tired, tired of being poked with pins, tired of his mother asking if he was sure he wanted X, tired of his father joking about how girly he was being, tired of the cook asking if he could tweak the menu, and most of all tired of being kept away from Salazar. Waking up early, Harry scampered down to the kitchen and was in the middle of making breakfast when two hands slipped around his waist as a voice purred, "Hello Harry…"

Screaming as he fought against Tom, Harry brought the hot skillet back into Tom and as soon as Tom let go Harry screamed as he ran towards the great stairs, "SALAZAR!" A cold voice rumbled, "So this is where you hid Potter?" Stopping cold, Harry turned and stared at the snake-like Tom as the human one protectively wrapped his arms around Harry. Voldemort smirked as he leveled his wand at Harry's chest, "Time to die Potter." Tom screamed as he turned so he was between the green blast and Harry, "NO!" Harry caught Tom and stared wide-eyed as Tom whispered, "I loved you even if you never loved me…"

Salazar cast a stunner when the freak tried to kill his Harry again but was shocked when Harry killed the freak. Rushing to his bride's side, Salazar pulled Harry into his arms and rocked the boy as he sobbed, "This isn't fair why do people have to die because of me? I thought all of this would stop!" Rubbing Harry's back, Salazar whispered, "Let it out Harry…" Harry sobbed out his fears and pains as Salazar held him.

Once Harry's tears stopped, Lilly shooed Salazar off with, "It's bad luck for a groom to watch his bride get ready for their wedding." Going to his room, Salazar dressed in his crisp black robes and tamed his white hair into a low tail before going to the family chapel. Harry shooed his mother out and quickly spelled his hair into a stylish up-do that would fall apart when Salazar ran his fingers through. Pleased with his hair, Harry slipped the pristine white Spanish dress on spelling the laces tight and in a delicate bow before he placed his veil on. Taking a deep breath, Harry picked up the bouquet up and walked to his place behind Salazar's little sister who giggled, "Pretty."

The music started and Salazar stiffened when James nudged him. Smiling at his sister who scattered white petals on the walk way, Salazar shuddered in delight as he watched Harry walk up to take his place next to Salazar. Handing the sixteen pound thing of white roses that his mother called a bouquet of to his 'maid of honor' Draco, Harry took Salazar's hands and smiled as words flowed over them. Salazar stated proudly when cued, "I do." Smiling, Harry answered the priest, "I do." When the words you may kiss the bride were uttered, Salazar flipped the veil up and out of his way as he joked, "Don't mind if I do." Harry's arms were around Salazar's neck as their lips met in a gentle kiss which ended almost as quickly as it started.

The after wedding ball started up with Salazar and Harry cutting the wedding cake and sharing bites. The dances started shortly afterward with James demanding his dance as father of the bride first and then Harry found himself dancing with Salazar's baby sister then Salazar cut in to dance with his bride. Soon Harry had them out of the ball room and kissed Salazar playfully before darted out of the man's arms. Growling as he chased his bride, Salazar caught up with Harry within their new room and promptly locked the door while casting a silencing charm on the room. Harry squeaked when his back hit the bed and moaned when Salazar's lips attacked his in a dance as old as time.

Salazar smiled when Harry's hair fell from its fastenings and began untying the laces of the dress as he stated, "As lovely as this dress is on you… it'll look better on the floor." Chuckling as he wiggled free from the dress, Harry quickly undid all the fastenings of Salazar's clothes as he teased, "I could say the same about your robes…" Clothing left abandoned on the ground, Salazar caressed Harry before he purred, "Hands and knees sexy…" Smirking as he shifted onto his knees, Harry felt Salazar's fingers caress his ass before one worked its way into him slowly then Salazar joked, "Have to you been playing with yourself?" Laughing, Harry joked, "I've been using anal beads… all just for you sweetheart… come on fuck me all ready Salazar."

Chuckling as he moved behind Harry, Salazar slowly sank into Harry's while loosened still tight passage and groaned, "_Harry… damn…_" Moaning loudly, Harry bucked back into his husband as he hissed, "_Move please…oh… give it to me!_" Thrusting inside of Harry, Salazar gritted his teeth as Harry moved with and started stroking a spot that made Harry scream in pleasure. Smirking, Harry growled as he gently but firmly shoved Salazar off him and then climbed astride Salazar's hips glaring down at him with a sharp, "From now on I get to see your face!" Salazar was about to say something when Harry slid back onto his cock. Gripping Harry's hips, Salazar slammed up into Harry before rolling them over and started pounding his little husband with a growled, "Harry."

Screaming in pleasure, Harry clung to Salazar as he came hard and Salazar growled as he slammed home filling his little bride. Before Salazar could cast the cleansing charm Harry purred as his fingers closed around Salazar's hand, "You don't want to do that just yet…" Smirking, Salazar countered with, "If I don't there is a higher chance of you getting with child…" Smiling, Harry growled, "I want it… give it to me… because this isn't one of those marriages. You'll still get tail even after the fourth one." Chuckling, Salazar rumbled, "Only four?" Giggling, Harry wrapped his arms around Salazar's neck as he asked, "What four not enough? Or is it too many?" Kissing Harry slowly, Salazar murred, "I'll be happy with as many as you want to give me."

Harry gave a sound of happiness as Salazar went to work on keeping his promise.

The End!


End file.
